1. Field of the Invention
The system described relates generally to a system for mounting an air conditioning unit. The system more particularly relates to a mounting system which absorbs vibration and movement, and dampens noise, of an air conditioning unit or similar equipment while in use.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists in the prior art devices which provide mounting for mechanical or electro-mechanical devices, such as air conditioning units. The prior art additionally provides structures which absorb vibration. An example of the prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,503 issued to Berger et al. on Jul. 8, 1986 entitled “Vibration Absorption Mounting For A Rooftop Air Handling Unit Or The Like”. The Berger patent describes the use of a helical spring that can be either “placed or welded in place” on a cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,698 issued to Patterson et al. on Jun. 27, 2000 entitled “Isolation System For Vibratory Equipment” teaches an isolation suspension system for a vibrating machine having a housing holding an isolation spring and a damping element.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,150 issued to Chi on Feb. 13, 2007 entitled “Compound Vibration Damper Assembly” teaches a damping device having a vertical and horizontal damping unit. The vertical damping unit is an elastic element such as a coil spring. The horizontal dampening unit includes an elastomeric base plate, a horizontal vibration force damping member and an elastomeric top plate.
However, while the prior art generally addresses and describes devices which perform the function of damping vibration, Applicant's engineering designs provide superior and cost effective products. The prior art devices described do not address the particular problems solved by Applicant's inventions, do not provide the same or similar structure, do not provide the same solutions, and do not perform the same functions as that of the instant inventions and components thereof.